


Запертые

by la_Distance



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Gen, Injury, Trapped
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Илья приходит в себя связанным, на грудь давит что-то тяжелое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Запертые

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Locked In and Delerious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886110) by [guineamania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania). 



В голове будто бил колокол, когда Илья со стоном приоткрыл глаза. Он помнил, как проникли на склад, как Наполеон взламывал сейф, а потом все поглотила тьма. Полежав несколько секунд, он дождался, пока боль немного утихнет, и попытался выяснить, какого черта происходит. Ноги были связаны, руки неудобно упирались в спину. Илья пошевелился и понял: он лежит на боку в тесном пространстве. В багажнике. Но машина стояла на месте. Прошло еще несколько мгновений, и он осознал: в грудь упиралось что-то тяжелое. И дышало. В темноте он не видел, кто это, но легко мог догадаться.  
\- Соло, - прошипел Илья, но напарник не шевельнулся.  
Нужно было выбираться оттуда, пока водитель не понял, что они пришли в себя, или не решил куда-нибудь отвести их. Илья подергал путы на запястьях – цепи, не сломать. Как бы там ни было, похитители почему-то не учли, что в багажнике жутко жарко. По рукам бежал пот, и ценой бесконечных усилий, Илье удалось освободиться. Первый шаг был сделан.  
Дальше следовало проверить напарника. Тело Наполеона оказалось теплым, дыхание – трудным, но все же оно было. Тем не менее, состояние американца тревожило Илью. Все указывало на травму головы, которая грозила серьезными последствиями, если вскоре не выбраться из этой жестяной тюрьмы. Хоть Габи и была поначалу связующим звеном между ними, за три месяца Илья больше привязался к Наполеону. Они отлично сработались, Наполеон его просто очаровал. А потом у Ильи и вовсе появилось стремление защищать его. По сравнению с русским тяжеловесом, Наполеон стремился выкрутиться из обстоятельств, а не замарать руки. По иронии судьбы, подобная тактика приводила к обратному: ему перепадало сильнее, чем если бы он начал первым. Теперь, когда руки Ильи были свободны, он мог развязать Наполеона. Места едва хватало даже для таких скованных движений, и на распутывание напарника ушло немало времени. Илья медленно ощупал его тело, и, когда коснулся левого бока, американец вскрикнул от мучительной боли и впечатался в грудь Ильи. Должно быть, пулевое ранение не опасно, однако кровопотеря большая.  
\- Угроза, - прошипел Наполеон ломающимся от боли голосом. – Если ты хотел пообниматься – мог бы просто попросить.  
\- Не время шутить, ковбой, - проворчал Илья в поисках выхода.   
\- Для шуток всегда есть время, - ответил Наполеон сквозь сжатые зубы. Илья схватил руку напарника и прижал к ране, вызывая очередной крик.  
\- Не вырубайся и прижми вот здесь. Будет больно, - попросил Илья и ударил по крыше со всей силой, которую позволяло тесное пространство. Будь у него полная свобода движений, он бы разнес всю машину на обломки в считаные минуты. А здесь он не мог даже замахнуться как следует.  
\- У к-каждой машины… к задним фонарям… идут провода. Может… тебе удастся… выбить фары, - проговорил Наполеон, прерывисто дрожа.   
Илья попытался определить, где в их ловушке перед, а где зад. Как он и думал, придется перелезть через Наполеона, что только добавляло трудностей. Он не хотел лишний раз тревожить напарника. Но ясно было одно: если он сейчас не вытащит их оттуда, Наполеон умрет от потери крови. Илья не мог допустить этого. Габи тогда его не простит. Он сам себя не простит.  
В удар Илья вложил всю свою неимоверную мощь. Он слышал, как что-то треснуло, но свет не проник в их западню. Наполеона трясло все сильнее, каждый его вдох требовал огромных усилий.  
\- Еще чуть-чуть, Соло, - пытался подбодрить Илья.  
\- По…обниматься…не так уж плохо, - тихо пробубнил Наполеон, и в жилах Ильи снова вскипел гнев. Позволяя себе опустить стены, Наполеон всегда был настороже, даже когда не в форме. А шутки – его защита – заставляли Илью поверить, что напарник выживет. Еще один удар – и багажник озарился светом. Илья облегченно вздохнул и почувствовал, как расслабляется Наполеон.  
\- Все хорошо, ковбой. Жить будешь.


End file.
